Fullmetal Alchemist Hagane No Renkinjutsushi
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: Les dialogues des épisodes de l'animé...


Ed: Al?

Al: Oui.

Ed: Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parfait.

Il pleut dehors...

Ed: Allons-y.

Al: Oui.

La transmutation commence.

Al (+ grand): L'alchimie est une science où l'on doit comprendre la structure de la matière, la décomposer pour ensuite la remodeler. Correctement utilisée, elle peut transformer du simple plomb en or. Cependant comme il s'agit d'une science, elle est toujours soumise aux principe de la nature. On ne peut créer un objet d'une certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse équivalente. C'est le principe de l'équivalence.

Ed: GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Février 1910, village de Rizenbul. L'aîné, 11 ans. Le plus jeune, 10 ans.

Winry: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Pinako: Calme-toi, Winry.

Le principe de l'équivalence impose que pour obtenir quelque chose, l'on doive sacrifier un objet d'une valeur équivalente. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une leçon... Que rien ne se gagne sans sacrifice.

Ed: Al... Al! Alphonse! Merde, c'est pas possible... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

Merde! Ca a pris ma jambe! Maman...

On voit enfin la "mère".

Dans le désert de Lior

Ed: J'ai faim... Si au moins il y avait un peu d'herbe, je pourrrais la transformer en pain et manger... Al... Al? Où est-tu? Al? Al!

Al: Je suis là! En dessous! Aide-moi, grand-frère.

Ed:Muahhhhrghh! Tu t'est encore enlisé?

Ed a dégagé son frère et il souffle un peu.

Ed: Si tu refais ça, je te laisse derrière!

Al: Mais...

Ed: Y'a pas de mais!

Coup de pied d'Ed dans le torse a Al, le torse s'ouvre et... On voit pu Ed! Il est recouvert par un tas de sable.

Ed: Al...

Le tas de sable tremble pendant qu'Al s'écarte discrètement...

L'ainé,15 ans. Le plus jeune, 14ans.

Ed: Attends, Al!

Al: Non, je n'attendrai pas!

Ed: Arrête-toi!

Al: Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas!

Ed: Fais l'un ou l'autre!

Al: Je n'arrive pas a me decider!

Fullmetal Alchemist episode 1

Celui qui défie le soleil

Les frères Elric arrivent dans une petite ville.

Al: Tout va bien, grand frère?

Ed: C'est de ta faute, vu que tu ne t'es pas arrêté.

Frontière de l'Est, cité de Lior

Al: Je doute que qui que ce soit se serait arrêté dans ce type de situation, même si on le lui avait demandé.

Ed: Hé, hé... vraiment... J'ai soif... De l'eau! C'est de l'eau!

Al: Grand frère!

Ed: De l'eau! De l'eau! De l'eau! De l'eau! (stop net) Alors voilà ce que je sentais depuis un moment.

Al: Grand frère? Du sang?

Ed: C'est du vin rouge.

Barman: Hé! Les enfants n'ont pas le droit de se servir ici! Hahahaha! Désolé, désolé. Des voyageurs comme vous ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fontaine de vin.

Ed: La cité de Lior doit être une ville très riche pour avoir une fontaine de vin.

Barman: Oui. Tout cela, c'est grâce à... Oh, j'oubliais...

La voix d'un prêtre: A vous, les enfants de Dieu qui vivez sur cette terre... Priez et vous serez sauvés. Le Dieu-Soleil Léto vous illumine de sa lumière.

Ed: Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une émission religieuse?

Barman: Vous faites une drôle de paire tous les deux.

Prêtre: En tant qu'incarnation de Léto et votre guide...

Barman: Vous êtes des sortes d'artistes de rue?

Ed au lieu d'aspirer a soufflé très fort dans sa paille. Résultat: du jus d'orange partout.

Ed: Hé, d'où vous vient cette idée?

Barman: Si vous n'êtes pas des artistes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

Ed: On est à la recherche de quelque chose... Alors, de quoi ça parle cette émission?

Barman: C'est le seigneur Cornello.

Ed: Qui c'est?

Barman: Vous ne connaissez pas le représentant du Dieu-Soleil Léto!

Ed: C'est pour ça que je pose la question...

Homme: Le seigneur Cornello est capable de faire des miracles.

Homme 2: C'est grâce à lui que cette cité, perdue dans le désert, est devenue si riche.

Homme 3: C'est vraiment un homme fantastique.

Homme 4: Oui, il fait des miracles.

Ed: Je ne m'intéresse pas à la religion... Allons-y Al.

Al: Oui.

Al se lève, se prend la tête au plafond et la radio tombe et se casse.

Barman: Et voilà, monsieur! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'habille comme ça.

Ed: Désolé pour tout ça, je vais la réparer.

Barman: La réparer?

Al: Je suis désolé. Grand frère, je vais le faire.

Ed: D'accord.

Al trace son cercle d'alchimie autour de la radio et c'est partit!

Barman: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ed: C'est un cercle de transmutation.

Al: C'est bon. J'y vais.

Cornello: Moi, l'incarnation de Léto...

Gens: Ohhhhhhhh

Cornello: Je donne a chacun d'entre vous tout mon amour.

Barman: C'est incroyable. Vous faites aussi des miracles!

Ed: De quoi parlez-vous?

Al: Nous sommes des alchimistes.

Ed: Le nom des frères Elric doit vous dire quelque chose.

Homme au t-shirt rouge: Des alchimistes?

Homme au t-shirt vert: Alors ça n'était pas un miracle.

Homme à la chemise bleue: Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'alchimistes par ici.

Femme (Lust): L'alchimiste d'acier, Edward Elric. Vous êtes assez célèbres dans la Cité de l'Est. Vous êtes connu comme un fameux alchimiste de génie.

Barman: Incroyable.

Homme au t-shirt vert: Je vois, on vous appelle l'alchimiste d'acier parce que vous portez ça.

Homme au t-shirt bleu: Vous êtes très célèbre?

Al: Euh, ce n'est pas moi...

Gens: Quoi?

Homme au t-shirt bleu: Tu veux dire que c'est le petit là-bas?

Ed s'énerve et choppe l2 gars par le col et il les fait tourner...

Ed: Alors de qui disiez-vous qu'il était aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de riz et que vous ne le voyiez même pas!

Les 2 gars: On n'a pas dit ça!

Rose: Il y a beaucoup d'animation aujourd'hui.

Barman: Oh, bonjour, Rose.

Rose: Oh? Je n'avais jamais vu ces gens par ici auparavant.

Al: Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric.

Ed: Je suis l'alchimiste d'acier et le grand frère de Al, Edward Elric.

Rose: Quoi? Tu es l'aîné?

Al: Allons, allons...

Barman: Hé hé hé. Rose, tu es venue acheter des offrandes?

Rose: Oui.

Barman: Alors, pourrais-tu emmener ces gens à l'église de Léto? Ils ont l'air d'être à la recherche de quelque chose, peut-être Dieu pourra-t-il les guider un peu.

Al: Non, nous sommes justes...

Rose: Bien sûr. Nous avons un endroit où les voyageurs peuvent se reposer, alors je vous en prie, passez la nuit ici.

Al: Mais...

Ed: Vraiment? Alors, acceptons son offre, Al.

Al: C'est... C'est d'accord.

Ed: Bien.

Ils partent tous les trois...

Homme au t-shirt rouge: Rose est plus ouverte maintenant.

Barman: Oui. C'est grâce au Grand Prêtre. C'est si tragique ce qui lui est arrivé...

Lust se lève et s'en va...

Ed: Al, on n'a pas déja vu cette femme à l'échoppe avant?

Al: Si...

Rose: C'est bon. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Et... Tu pourras devenir plus grand si tu vas prier.

Ed se re-énerve et se met a courir.

Ed: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Rose: Je m'excuse!

Ed: Qui traites-tu de haricot?

Al: Grand-frère...

Ed: Eh, attends!

Cornello: Priez et vos voeux serons exausés. Puissent tout les enfants être bénis aujourd'hui et demain par la grâce de la lumière.

Cornello met le haut parleur sur "off".

Prêtre (Cray): Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, Grand Prêtre.

Prêtre: Merci pour vos paroles emplies de sagesse.

Rose: Grand Prêtre.

Cornello: Oh, Rose.

Rose: Des voyageurs, pourraient-ils rester se reposer à l'église?

Cornello: Tu semble servir Dieu quotidiennement.

Rose: Oui. Je vis pour servir Léto, alors...

Cornello: Dieu observe tes bonnes actions. Mais il faut plus de temps pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Rose: Oui...

Al: On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de la tombe du petit-ami de Mlle Rose. Elle n'a pas de famille et elle a perdu son petit-ami dans un accident... Alors Mlle Rose est venue suivre les enseignements du Grand Prêtre Cornello.

Ed: Mais ce n'est pas comme si les morts pouvaient revenir à la vie.

Al: J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'ils reviendraient à la vie. Les vivants reçoivent une âme éternelle. Et les morts la résurrection. Les miracles de Dieu en sont la preuve.

Ed: Ca sonne vraiment faux.

Peuple de Lior: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wwwwwaaaaaaaaoooooo!

Al: Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

Ed: Il semble évident que cette forme de transmutation soit de l'alchimie. Oui, mais les lois...

Rose: Oh, hé, vous deux. Comment trouvez-vous les miracles du seigneur Cornello?

Ed: C'est assurément de l'alchimie. Cornello est juste un imposteur.

Al: Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs. Il transgresse également certaines lois.

Rose: Des lois?

Ed: L'alchimie ne peut créer quelque chose à partir de rien. C'est une science qui est soumise aux lois de la nature.

Al: On ne peut créer un objet d'une certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse équivalente. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais créer qu'une radio de la même taille à partir de la radio cassée. Je n'aurais pas pu la transformer en une radio plus grande, un morceau de papier, ou un arbre.

Ed: Pour créer quelque chose, on doit sacrifier quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente. Mais ce viel homme bafoue cette loi.

Rose: Alors, c'est un miracle!

Cornello rend la vie à un petit oiseau qu'une petite fille lui tends.

Rose: Es-tu capable de réaliser un tel miracle avec l'alchimie? Kain sera...

Cray: Les frères Elric?

Cornello: J'ai appris que l'aîné avait reçu le titre d'Alchimiste National à l'âge de douze ans. Il est également connu comme l'alchimiste d'acier.

Cray: Ce petit gamin?

Cornello: C'est un chien à la solde des militaires. Cette cité et ses richesses ont attiré l'attention des militaires et ils essayent d'en prendre le contrôle. Je dois protéger mon peuple et ma ville. Cray...

Cray: Je suivrais la volonté divine.

Cornello: Merci de nous avoir avertis.

Femme (Lust): Je ne crois pas que cet homme puisse y arriver seul.

Cornello: J'ai un autre plan, juste au cas où.

Ed: Si tu sers Dieu sans poser de question... Est-ce que les morts reviendront à la vie?

Rose: Oui, sans aucun doute!

Ed: Eau, 35 litres. Carbone, 20kg. Ammoniaque, 4 litres. Chaux, 1,5 kg. Phosphore, 800g. Sel, 250g. Salpêtre, 100g. Soufre, 80g. Fluor, 7,5g. Fer, 5g. Silicium, 3g. Et 15 autres éléments.

Rose: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ed: Ce sont les éléments pour réaliser le corps d'un adulte moyen. Actuellement, la science sait déja tout ça, mais on n'a encore jamais réussi à créer artificiellemtn un corps humain. Les scientifiques ont cherché ce qui pouvait manquer pendant les quelques cent dernières années. Je pense que leur travail acharné est plus efficace que de prier et d'attendre. Pour info, on peut acheter ces ingrédients au marché avec un peu d'argent de poche. Les humains ne sont pas chers à faire.

Rose: Les gens ne sont pas des objets! Essayes-tu de commettre un blasphème?

Ed: Les alchimistes sont des scientifiques. Alors ils ne croient pas à une existence aussi incertaine que celle de Dieu. N'est-il pas ironique que des gens comme nous soient les êtres les plus proches de Dieu?

Rose: Tu n'est pas Dieu.

Ed: Pas plus que le soleil ne peut être un Dieu. C'est juste une grosse boule très chaude. Tu ne feras que te bruler si tu t'approche trop du soleil.

Al: Oh, grand frère met Mlle Rose en colère.

Cray: Ne t'inquiète pas ton grand frère te rejoindra bientôt.

Pan!

Rose: Intendant Cray, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Cray: Ces gens sont des ennemis de Dieu! C'est la volonté divine!

Al: Ca m'a surpris.

Cray recule terrifié, Ed prend la tête a Al et la lance sur Cray. Cray est assommé.

Al: Ma tête!

Ed: Strike!

Rose: Hiiiiiiii! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sa tête...

Ed: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Al: C'est ainsi.

Rose: Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur...

Al: C'est la punition pour s'être aventuré là où les humains ne doivent pas entrer. Mon frère et moi avons été punis.

Rose: Non!

Ed: Rose!

Rose: C'est vrai. Le Grand Prêtre avait raison... Ce sont les ennemis de Dieu.

Ed: Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Rose!

Cornello: Merci de les avoir amenés ici, Rose. Alchimiste National, hein? Je savais que vous finiriez par venir ici.

Ed: Parce que vous trompez ceux qui croient en vous? Ou parce que vous possédez la Pierre du Sorcier?

Cornello: Tu veux parler de ça?

Ed: Il n'y à qu'une seule explication pour réaliser une transmutation qui viole le principe de l'équivalence sans dessiner un cercle de transmutation.

Cornello: C'est exact. Elle n'était censée exister que dans les légendes, le fameux dispositif d'amplification... La Pierre du Sorcier.

Ed: J'étais à sa recherche... Je vais être direct. Donnez-moi la Pierre du Sorcier. Et je ne dirai rien aux habitants de la cité.

Cornello: Tu veux me la prendre? Si mes miracles disparraissent, qu'adviendra-t-il de cette cité? Qu'en penses-tu, Rose?

Ed: Rose, c'est juste un escroc de troisième catégorie...!

Cornello: J'ai fait revivre cette cité quand une guerre civile avait éclaté et menacé de la détruire. J'ai fait de l'eau, et je l'ai transformée en vin. J'ai construit des bâtiments, et même donné de l'argent aux gens. Je suis l'incarnation de Dieu! Essayes-tu d'enlever Dieu aux habitants de cette cité? Les ordres des militaires sont-ils à ce point inviolables?

Ed: Je n'ai que faire des ordres des militaires.

Cornello: Quoi?

Ed: Je... Nous en avons besoin!

Rose: Pourquoi! Vous continuez à vouloir la prendre, même si ça signifie nous enlever tout espoir.

Al: Rose, nous...

Ed: C'est inutile.

Cornello: Alors maintenant, voyons ce que donne le pouvoir de la Pierre du Sorcier.

Cornello, à l'aide de sa Pierre, transforme le sol de la pièce en sable qui emporte Al au loin.

Ed: Al!

Cornello: Cette armure représente maintenant un désavantage, hein? Et vous ne pouvez pas dessiner un cercle de transmutation sur ce sable.

Cornello appuye sur quelque cose qui est dans un trou du mur derrière lui et une porte s'ouvre...

Ed: Vous avez fait fusionner des animaux à l'aide de la Pierre du Sorcier.

Cornello: Exact. C'est une chimère!

Rouuuuuaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ed: Ca paraît plutôt difficile de m'en occuper à main nue...

Ed claque des mains, les poses sur le sol et crée une lance.

Cornello: Quoi! Il a réalisé une transmutation sans cercle?

Ed repousse la chimère Lion/lézard avec sa lance et Cornello transforme son oiseau en cimère géante.

Cornello: Allez!

L'oiseau casse d'une simple pression de la patte la lance, puis il choppe Ed par sa jambe gauche.

Cornello: Que penses-tu de ça?

Ed: Pas grand chose. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas!

D'un coup de poing Ed mets l'oiseau géant K.O.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

La chimère attaque Ed, mais, il n'arrive pas a quoi que ce soit en lui mordant le bras droit.

Ed: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sale enfoiré de chat? Tu veut goûter quelque chose de meilleur?

Ed soulève la chimère puis après l'avoir fait lâcher prise il la met K.O d'un coup de pied gauche.

Lust: Glutonny, c'est cet enfant.

Cornello: C'est impossible... Sa jambe n'a pu être tranchée par des serres... Et son bras n'a pu être broyé par des crocs?Serais-tu...?

Ed: Oui, c'est exact. Rose regarde bien. Voilà le corps de celui qui s'est aventuré dans la transmutation humaine, le domaine de Dieu... (Ed arrache son manteau) Le corps du pécheur.

Rose: Des bras et des jambes mécaniques? Une armure intégrée?

Cornello: Tu as tenté de réaliser une transmutation humaine? Tu as violé le plus grand des interdits! Ton corps est passé de l'autre côté!

Ed en souvenir de Rose: Tu ne feras que te brûler si tu t'approche trop du soleil.

Cornello: Voilà d'où vient ce nom "d'acier"! L'alchimiste d'acier!

Genérique Melissa...


End file.
